Pokemon X and Y: A New Adventure
by DaRubberManof98
Summary: Teddy, the son of the legendary Finn the Human, is transported to the Pokèmon world, after an incident involving the Ice King, and fried chicken. Along the way he meets friends and rivals, allies and enemies-this is the first chapter in his journey! Also, the Narrator is back!


**It's DaRubberManof98 here with a new story, Pokemon XY: A New Adventure! From recent reviews, I've decided to write a prologue for this story, since enough information has been released so that I could write the prologue! At the moment though, I won't be able to start it until I've played through the whole game, which probably means I'll be starting it around the end of the year. But I will try and write about the other regions (and hopefully I'll try the Unova region again!)! So let's start off the adventure!**

**Prologue: Chapter 0: Adventuring in Another World!? Teddy Sets Off!**

**Wait, where am I? I thought I was just talking to Volk just now?!**

Party...Jake...Ice King...Kidnapping of Princesses...the boy thought. He was in his bedroom sleeping.

**Oh no, please don't tell me this is Ooo.**

'Wait, where am I?' the boy started to wake up. He got up and walked around the room.

**I don't kn-Wait, why are there Pokè Balls on your table?**

'What is a-' the teenager asked.

**Why is there a Rhyhorn outside?!**

'What is a-' he asked again.

'Teddy! Wake up, change and go and get your starter **POKÈMON**!' his mom called.

PO-KE-accent-MON. Just the name discomforted the Narrator. He truly hated hated the series, as well as its anime. Then again, the anime is a constant repitition of kids who are 'trying' to achieve their goa-

**NonononoNOOO! Why didn't I notice it before! We're both in the world of POKÈMON!**

'Wait, the world of Pokèmon! Alright!' Teddy went to change. He had short, blonde hair, under a white hat from the skin of an evil bear (Usaring's the evil bear). He wore a dark blue, short-sleeved cardigan, over a white, long sleeved top, with blue jean pants, and converses.

**What do you mean alright?! I've got a fanfic to get back to! Volk needs my narration!**

'Who cares? Let's go!' Teddy jumped out of the window.

* * *

**Nobody jumps out the window!**

**'**Is that a Pokèmon? Yes! I've got a pet!' he started to walk to the gate. The front of his house was surrounded with neatly cut grass, and a tree, with a pen for his pet Pokèmon, Rhyhorn. He noticed two girls petting the Rock-type. One wore a pink top with several bow ties, as well as jean shorts. Another wore a burgundy hat with glasses, and a black sleeveless top and red skirt.

**I sense a scene of humor and laughter coming up! Oh, what the heck? Cue 'Team Rocket Sinnoh Theme'!**

The girl with the bow tie turned back so suddenly, her face filled with a malicious grin, her eyes wide open (somehow corresponding to the theme?!)

'Oh no...' the boy from Ooo anxiously ran back into his house.

'Don't run away! She can-' the girl with the burgundy hat yelled in protest, but it was too late. Her friend 'stretched' (Narrator: **Seriously? Sigh...-_-**) her hand and grabbed Teddy, his face signalling discomfort and shock, still somewhat corresponding to the music.

**Just imagine what if you were there watching her grab him, especially with the fitting music! It's so funny!**

**'**This isn't the time, Narrator!' Teddy shouted in comical anger, as the teenager picked up her friend and carried the two away.

'I know how you feel,' the girl with the burgundy hat explained, 'She came and stole me in the night! She was wearing a Michael Jackson mask-'

**Hmp! Typical!**

'Shut up!' the two teenagers yelled simultaneously.

* * *

The three ended up in a cafe, walking over to two teenage boys at a table. Since the narrator asked, I will let him describe the two boys.

**Basically, one was a fat boy with black hair in a high and tight fashion, which is very unusual, considering he obviously didn't look like he went to the army. He was wearing orange shorts and a black shirt, with what faintly looked like an ice cream cone made into a Pokèmon (worst. idea. for a Pokèmon. yet.). His friend next to him was a ginger, his hair in the style of a pageboy haircut. He was wearing a blue vest over a plain polo shirt, with grey trousers. He seemed to be holding something that looked reminiscent to a Wii U Gamepad.**

'OK! This is the meeting place!' she finally talked! As they walked up to the table with the two teenagers, she threw both the two scared teenagers onto their seats.

'How can she-' Teddy asked in disbelief.

'It's just best not to ask, and not stare,' she whispered.

'So! Introduce yourselves, friends!'

'But I just met you, and this is cra-'Teddy protested, but the girl put the same sadistic smile she had on earlier, her theme jingling, which Teddy scaredly replied, 'OK..'

The one with the ice cream cone (Vanillite) top went first, 'Hi! I'm Tierno! I want to create a Dance Team with my Pokèmon!'

'**Hmp! Dance Team..**' both the Narrator and Teddy smirked.

'Shut up! Don't put him down!' the burgundy hat girl rebuked them.

'I'm Shauna! I am overly eager to discover my own dreams! I am also **GENUINELY **curious about your progress in your ventures!' she said, disturbing Teddy in a way.

'And I'm Serena! I wanna collect badges and fight the Kalos League!' Serena proclaimed.

'I'm Trevor. I want to be the first of all of us to complete the Pokèdex. Do note I will stalk you to the ends of Kalos just to check your Pokèdex every time we meet,' Trevor stated, which caused three out of the other four trainers (and yes, the one was Shauna) to back away, disturbed.

**OK...**

'It's just my curiosity,' Trevor said, taking out his tablet, and looking through it, 'Nothing more.'

'Oh yeah, I never asked you-what's your name?' Shauna asked the boy.

'My...my name is Theodore-you can call me Teddy. Really, I only just came to Kalos. But I'm raring to train and battle to get stronger! Until now I didn't know which path to take. But now I know what to do. I wanna become a-a-'

**Pokèmon Master.**

'Yeah, a Pokèmon Master!' Teddy agreed.

'Was that...a bit too-'

He was interrupted by his friends' applause, Shauna saying, 'We support you all the way! Same with Serena!'

'Thanks!' Teddy thanked them.

'Now for the reason I invited you all. Trevor, would you do the honors?' Shauna asked.

'Sure. First of all, your Pokèdexes-'

**Teddy obtained the Pokèdex!**

'Thanks, Trevor!' Shauna thanked him.

'Yeah, thanks!' Tierno added.

'Thank you, Trevor!' Serena also added.

'Don't mention it. The Pokèdex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokèmon you encounter. I also have a Pokèdex as well before you ask. So, let's all visit many places and meet all of the Pokèmon in the Kalos region!'

'Alright!' Teddy pumped his fist up.

'And now for the starter Pokèmon,' the trainer got out a case, which opened, revealing three Pokè Balls. The first one had a leaf on it, the one in the middle had a fireball, and the last one had a water droplet on it.

'But there are only three-' Teddy noticed, but Shauna stared him down again with the same sadistic smile, 'OK..'

'These are extremely rare Pokèmon that are given out to trainers at the start of their journey. These include: the Grass-type Shelled Chestnut Pokèmon, Chespin; the Fire-type Fox Pokèmon, Fennekin; and the Water-type Foam Frog Pokèmon Froakie.'

**I wonder why he isn't the region's Professor, or at least the Professor's assistant.**

'Here are their Pokè Balls, respectively. Who wants to go first?' Trevor asked.

'I think our new friend, Teddy should go first,' Tierno suggested. The two other girls seemed content.

'Alright then. I choose...' the boy from Ooo started to move his hand to the three Pokè Balls.

**404 Not Found!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**And that's it for the prologue! I would have got this up on Sunday, but due to complications and business, I couldn't get a chance to finish it. By the way, Teddy was originally from Ooo, but ******** through an incident, he **was transported to the world of **Pokèmon, permanently! More info on that will be revealed later! And also, the Narrator was also sent to the world of ****Pokèmon, in order to give life to this fanfic. He is, though, able transport between the Blue Sea and ********Pokèarth, but at the consent of the author.** If **you want an update on the One Piece fanfic, I have almost finished writing the 9th chapter! But I will only release it with chapter 10. So please, remember to R and R! **


End file.
